1. Field of Invention
This invention is a connector for attaching wire, cable and the like to tools that install, relocate or remove wire, cable and the like, by speeding up the means of connecting and disconnecting the wire or cable without the use of tape, and by holding the cable more securely than current means.
2. Description of Prior Art
The connection of wire and cable and the like to tools utilized in installing, relocating and removing wire and cable and the like is usually done by wrapping the cable around the tool or an opening provided in the tool for this connection and then putting tape around the cable and tool to secure it. The disadvantages of this method are:
(a) Attaching tape is time consuming.
(b) The taped connection is of questionable strength.
(c) The tape is difficult and time consuming to remove.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide quicker connection of wire, cable and the like to tools for routing the wire or cable through walls, ceilings, and floors;
(b) to more securely attach the wire, cable or the like to tools used for routing the wire or cable through walls, ceilings, and floors; and
(c) to provide quicker disconnection of wire, cable or the like from the tools used for routing the wire or cable through walls, ceilings, and floors;